Siddharthnagar district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Uttar Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = Division | subdivision_name2 = Basti | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Navgarh | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 2752 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 2,553,526 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 882 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Hindi, Urdu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | blank1_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank1_info_sec1 = 67.81 per cent% | blank2_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank2_info_sec1 = Domariyaganj | blank3_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = 5 | website = | footnotes = }} Siddharthnagar district ( , ) is one of the 71 districts of Uttar Pradesh state in Northern India. Navgarh town is the district headquarters. Siddharth Nagar district is a part of Basti division. The district is known for the ruins of the Shakya Janapada, at Piprahwa. 22 km from the district headquarters Navgarh. According to Government of India, the district Siddharthnagar is one of the Minority Concentrated District in India on the basis of the 2001 census data on population, socio-economic indicators and basic amenities indicatorshttp://pib.nic.in/release/release.asp?relid=28770. Etymology The district was named after prince Siddhartha, the pre-enlightenment name of Buddha, as he spent his early years (till the age of 29 years) in Kapilavastu, parts of which included territory in this district. History Siddharthnagar district was carved out on December 29, 1988 by bifurcating Basti district. The new district comprised the Northern part of the erstwhile Basti district. Geography Siddharthnagar district lies between 27°N to 27°28'N and 82°45'E to 83°10'E. It is part of Purvanchal. The district borders Nepal's Kapilvastu district on the north and Rupandehi on the northeast. Otherwise it is surrounded by other districts of Uttar Pradesh: Maharajganj on the east, Basti and Sant Kabir Nagar on the south, and Balrampur on the west. Siddarthnagar's area is 2,752 km2. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Siddharthnagar one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 34 districts in Uttar Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions The district has 5 tehsils; Navgarh, Shohratgarh, Bansi, Itwa and Domariaganj. 5 Vidhan Sabha constituencies are located within this district. These are Shohratgarh, Kapilvastu, Bansi, Itwa and Domariyaganj. The only Lok Sabha constituency in this district is the Domariyaganj.A small village SHAHPUR is located 2 km away from Domariyagang on the bank of Rapti is famous for 'kala namak' rice and kalhans kshtriyas. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 2,553,526 , roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 164th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 25.17 %. Siddharth Nagar has a sex ratio of 970 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 61.81 %. Minority population is about 30% of the total population of the district. Siddharth Nagar is a category "A" district i.e. having socio-economic and basic amenities parameters below the national average.MINUTES OF THE 34th MEETING OF EMPOWERED COMMITTEE TO CONSIDER AND APPROVE REVISED PLAN FOR BALANCE FUND FOR THE DISTRICTS OF GHAZIABAD, BAREILLY, BARABANKI, SIDDHARTH NAGAR, SHAHJANPUR, MORADABAD, MUZAFFAR NAGAR, BAHRAICH AND LUCKNOW (UTTAR PRADESH) UNDER MULTI-SECTORAL DEVELOPMENT PROGRAMME IN MINORITY CONCENTRATION DISTRICTS HELD ON 22nd JULY, 2010 AT 11.00 A.M. UNDER THE CHAIRMANSHIP OF SECRETARY, MINISTRY OF MINORITY AFFAIRS. F. No. 3/64/2010-PP-I, GOVERNMENT OF INDIA, MINISTRY OF MINORITY AFFAIRS References External links * Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Siddharthnagar district